


"I was waiting for you ten thousand years"

by KseniyaChe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Lotura first wedding night, Sex, Tender Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: The bedroom flickered with a thousand lights. On a huge bed under an air curtain that did not completely hide, but made the silhouettes blurry and hazy, Allura kissed her husband. She finally waited for the moment when all the traditional celebrations would end and the prescribed days would pass until the first wedding night.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	"I was waiting for you ten thousand years"

The bedroom flickered with a thousand lights. On a huge bed under an air curtain that did not completely hide, but made the silhouettes blurry and hazy, Allura kissed her husband. She finally waited for the moment when all the traditional celebrations would end and the prescribed days would pass until the first wedding night. It’s still torture, according to Allura. And she knew that Lotor also had a hard time putting up with all these official reasons that delayed the moment of their intimacy.

The wedding took place five quintants ago. But according to the combined traditions of the Galra and Altea, Allura had to spend the first night in her bedroom with her friends, who would congratulate her on the new status of a married lady. And Lotor, accordingly, spent this night in his chambers. And heaven knows how Allura wished that morning would come soon and she could see him again. She was told that it was like a bachelorette party. According to strange traditions of earthlings, it preceded the wedding. The next quintants were dedicated to routs, balls and dinners. It was also forbidden to spend nights together. And every evening Lotor bowed down, kissing the hand of his Empress, seeing off from the hall of the Castle of Lions, where guests were still crowded, to rest, and he himself retired to his half of the castle. But Allura was wrong: he was more patient than his young wife. This was the last test that the spouses had to overcome in order to prove the sincerity and seriousness of their intentions. And yet, tonight, when they could finally belong to each other, the Emperor could barely contain his passion.

He kissed Allura, his tongue explored her mouth, his teeth dug into the delicate pink skin of her lips. The bedroom floated in the candlelight, filled with groans, noisy breathing, and a low growl that Lotor could not contain. He was already making every effort not to rip to shreds the thin nightgown that covered his wife so seductively, giving his mind the endless work of imagining the curves of her body.

Allura tangled her fingers in her husband's soft and long snow-white hair, she pulled his head to her, trying to dissolve in him. They have kissed before, of course. And they were sweet kisses stolen among battles, diplomatic missions and meetings. There was something piquant about them. At any moment they could be caught, and although this never happened, Allura loved the adrenaline rush that inevitably spilled through the veins.

Lotor looked up from his wife's lips. He looked at her flaming cheeks, breathing heavily. His chest rose and fell under the thinnest shirt. Ten thousand decafibes of loneliness were worth this moment.

Allura had never seen him like this. Lotor was usually clad in armor or a spacesuit. In wedding days he wore elegant frock coats that tightly fitted his broad shoulders — a tribute to the traditions of Altea. Now she saw in the section of the collar his smooth muscular violet chest, which gleamed in the dim candle flame. Allura looked up, her gaze lingering on his sharp fangs, which now stood out more clearly than ever before, and reached out to her husband, wanting to kiss him again. Lotor obediently sank back down. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, then over her upper lip, and she opened her mouth wider, letting it go, kissing and teasing him.

“Lura…” breathed Lotor, “my beloved.”

His hand crawled down, squeezed a full breast, touching the swollen nipple with a finger, outlined a bend between the round hips and waist, pressed on the pelvis, and Allura bent her left leg at the knee, opening more towards her husband.

“You are so beautiful,” his voice, beloved, viscous and gentle, which she needed like air, spread warmth all over his body. “Lura,” he breathed again into her lips, biting them harder than usual.

Allura hissed lightly and felt a salty taste on her lower lip. Eyes darted to her husband's face.

“Galrian tradition, forgot? Blood must be spilled. And yours… oh, it’s sweet as honey.”

Lotor ran his tongue over the tiny wound from his fangs, and it instantly healed.

“Do it again,” Allura asked.

He again bit her lower lip, and again licked a drop of blood, and then kissed her deeply and passionately. Allura ran her tongue under his, causing her husband to tremble uncontrollably throughout his body and a new growl from him.

“I like it,” she said quietly.

“What do you like?”

“All of it. How you call me "Lura". How you bite me. And you growl,” Allura accompanied every word with light kisses on one or the other corner of Lotor's lips, and then she herself dug her teeth into his neck. Of course, she had no intention of spilling blood. She sucked and caressed the bite with her tongue, enjoying the way her husband, so strong and mighty, was now barely holding his body in his arms, closing his eyes and moaning with pleasure.

When she finally pulled away from him, Lotor sat down and in one swift movement pulled off his shirt and then pulled at the drawstring that held his wife's peignoir on her shoulders and chest. The fabric slipped slightly, but did not fully reveal the desired body. Then, with a curse, he released a claw on his index finger and cut the fabric from top to bottom, admiring every millimeter of his wife's exposed swarthy skin.

“Lotor,” she called.

“To hell,” he tore at the shirt with all his might, leaving Allura completely naked.

She instinctively tried to cover her breasts with her hand, but he did not let her do this, squeezing her wrists and pressing his lips to her nipples. Fangs scratched skin again, tongue fondled every millimeter of soft, full breasts.

“Ah,” Allura sighed, arching as her husband sucked in her left nipple. “Let me go…” She slightly moved her hands, and he obeyed, not looking up from her.

Allura buried her fingers in her husband's hair again. Her breathing became even more choppy and noisy, she moaned louder, leaning her hips towards him. And the further, the less she worried that she was lying in front of him absolutely without clothes.

Lotor's right hand again began a journey through his wife's body, which was no longer hidden from him by nightgown. He carefully but surely ran his palm and fingers along the curves of her perfect figure. The Emperor went down the outside of the leg and moved his hand up from the inside. And the closer Lotor was to her flesh, the slower he moved, feeling the excitement of his wife transmitted to him. He felt her froze, even her breathing became quieter, and pulled away from her chest.

“You're nervous,” Lotor said with a smile. It was not a question.

“N-no,” Allura lied, but noticing the grin in his eyes, she pulled her leg further so he could see it all. Her cheeks burned, but she kept her husband's gaze. As he did not break eye contact for a second. And with his hand he approached the cherished part of her body.

“Do not be afraid, my love,” said the Emperor, simultaneously with these words, inserting the middle finger inside her. Carefully and slowly.

It was nice. Allura couldn't help but admit. It was even too good, so she finally exhaled noisily and fidgeted under him, not wanting her husband to leave her.

Lotor slowly and carefully caressed his wife, collecting moisture from the inside and smearing it on outside. Allura was so beautiful, passionate. And it was even difficult to imagine that she was completely inexperienced. But he liked that his wife would always belong only to him. Lotor, kneeling between her legs, felt a particularly sensitive point inside her bosom and began to massage it, gradually increasing the pressure. He liked looking at Allura. See how she exhales noisily, grabs the sheets with her hands, throws her head back. Her lush hair was scattered over the pillows, several strands adhered to her sweaty forehead. There was no woman more beautiful in Lotor's eyes. It was his woman. And the time has come to make it such in every sense.

He pulled off his pants under Allura's watchful gaze. Her cheeks were already red in the dim light, and she could hardly have been more embarrassed. And yet, from the way her breasts rose and fell, Lotor could tell that she was as thrilled as he was. But, like a real Princess, or rather an Empress, Allura held her face, not betraying her emotions.

The Emperor did not want to wait any longer. Ten thousand decafibs and a couple more from above were enough. Now he could possess her, the only woman who ever touched his heart.

“Do you trust me?” Lotor asked, lying down next to her again and kissing her on the lips.

Allura nodded, looking into his eyes.

“Good. You will love this night. The first among thousands.”

He wanted to get up, but she held him back.

“Will it hurt? Yes? Is it painful?”

“Hmm…” Lotor narrowed his eyes, deciding how he should describe all for her. "Just a little. You, my dear, are an Altean, which means that your magic will help you soften the unpleasant sensations. You will be able to enjoy closeness soon enough,” he explained. “Did you like it when I touched you with my fingers?”

“Oh yes!..”

“Your body is perfect. Now is not the time for an anatomy lesson. Just believe me, you will love this night. Just a couple of ticks and you stop feeling pain. I will make you forget about it altogether.” Lotor kissed his wife again, ran a path from her lips to pointed ear, bit her lobe, and traced several symbols on his neck with his tongue.

Allura waited. And even these touches of him, although they were pleasant, could not distract her from thoughts about what would happen next.

Lotor, feeling the tension of his wife, restrained his impulse and began to gently massage her body, stroking especially sensitive areas. He covered her neck and chest with kisses, nibbled on her stomach, hips, inhaling her scent. When she again became pliable and soft, he turned her over onto her stomach with a quick and confident movement.

“L-Lotor?” Allura asked anxiously over her shoulder.

“Everything will be fine. Please, trust me.”

He gently lifted her pelvis, placing a pillow under it.

Allura felt him bite at the skin on her thighs and buttocks, and the desire he aroused made her muscles contract and relax, striving for him. She swayed slightly to the beat of her husband's movements when he began to caress her with his fingers again.

“Oh,” she breathed. “Lotor…” It was even too good.

“I’m here, darling,” he replied, pulling out his finger and entering into her with his cock confidently and quickly, crushing the weight of his body.

He kissed Allura on the neck, inhaling the delicate scent of perfume, squeezing her pelvis with his hand, not allowing her to crawl out from under him.

He was right. As soon as she felt him inside her, something stirred in her, Allura felt the marks on her cheeks light up, and not even five ticks had passed, as the pain went away, healed by the magic of her body. Lotor began to slowly move inside her, still pressing her to the bed, leaning on his elbows on either side of her. And Allura just gave in to her body instincts. She flexed in the small of her back, pushing her buttocks back towards him, feeling the hot breath over her ear. Lotor's strong, hard flesh was massaging that very sensitive point inside her bosom, which he was already caressing with his fingers. But now, now, when her husband filled her whole being, Allura felt much more pleasure. She liked to be captivated by him, and she responded to his movement, as if what was happening was the most familiar thing to her.

Soon she wanted more room to maneuver. And Allura made it clear to her husband impatiently and strongly pushing her hips into him.

Lotor chuckled softly, pulling back slightly. He bit her skin on the shoulder and his movements became faster.

Allura exhaled noisily with every thrust inside her. She almost screamed, it felt so good. Lotor, as always, was right, there was not even a memory of the pain. Allura could only enjoy his hard flesh, which slammed into her with force, rubbing from the inside, so she wanted to move even faster. Glory to the stars, nobody could hear them. And she moved with her husband, allowing him to lead her, responding to the call of his body.

“More,” she begged, “please, more!..”

“Lura, oh… Allura,” his breath burned her skin, sharp teeth gnawed, biting her neck, and she impatiently rushed towards him, wanting him to move even faster. And Lotor obeyed, amazed at how she had managed to take the lead when it’s him who had to be in control.

The room was filled with moans and half-screams stronger than ever. Her bosom exuded more and more moisture, and every movement of his flesh inside made itself felt with sounds unusual for her hearing and incredible sensations that spread throughout the body and responded with tingling sensations at the fingertips. Allura liked to be with Lotor, to feel him, to be in his power and at the same time to be sure that, as well as he was her master, she was his mistress.

Lotor's movements became more and more chaotic and faster, she almost did not keep up, but diligently arched, wishing that he felt good with her, wishing to give him pleasure, and feeling a huge ball growing inside her. It grew and expanded, so that it seemed to Allura that it’s not the ball inside her, but she was inside him.

“Lotor!..” she called almost frightened, because it was no longer possible to endure this bursting feeling.

“Come to me, sweetheart,” he whispered, and she crumbled into myriads of stars and particles under the force of the first orgasm in her life. Allura screamed, hiding her face in the pillow, feeling her body shaking all over with waves of pleasure.

She did not have time to recover from her pleasure, when, literally after a few strong jolts, she heard her husband's growl and she almost suffocated with delight: it was music for her ears. Warmth spread inside. His hand, involuntarily releasing its claws, squeezed her thigh, scratching the skin. 

Lotor nearly fell on top of her, panting and still growling dully. Allura listened with a smile to these sounds. How she liked them! There was something primal about it. And she liked the fact that there was something of a Galra in him, besides the color of his skin and fangs.

“My queen,” the Emperor turned his wife over to face him. “My Goddess. My life. My love. My Allura,” he again covered her face with kisses, gradually returning from space to the ship. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Allura kissed him back.

Lotor lay down next to her, covering their heated bodies with a fresh sheet, and Allura moved closer, staring at him intently — her husband, her love, her Lotor. He carefully removed the strands from his wife's forehead and suddenly spoke:

“I swear on my life that I will spend eternity with you, protecting and guarding from anyone who dares to say a word against you,” Allura recognized his oath, which he pronounced at the wedding. Another tribute to tradition is to repeat it after the first wedding night. “I will die at your feet on the day when you stop loving me…”

“I will be your support, shield, your guiding star,” she took up her part of the oath. “My husband, my lord, my Emperor…” 

“Together…” 

“Forever.”

Allura trustingly curled up in a ball at her husband's side, and after a few doboshes slept sweetly. Lotor fingered her snow-white hair with his fingers for a long time, admiring his wife.

“I was waiting for you ten thousand decafibs, and I was ready to wait as much for you to become mine,” he whispered, hugging Allura to himself and gradually falling into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I appritiate any kind of comments, so please, do not be shy, if you want to say something, you are welcome.
> 
> Me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/VLDfangirl) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kseniyache)


End file.
